Season 2
Stitchers ''was renewed on July 15 by ABC Family (Source) for a second season. The number of episodes is yet to be determined. Storylines: *Kyle Harris teased that now that "''We have Fisher onboard as a regular this season, I think there’s that whole treaded territory. What his backstory is and how this is now affecting his life."Source'' '' * Harris also stated that he's heard that there will be episodes this season that we’ll learn a lot of backstory ... like the whole episode will be a flashback episode of how each individual character found their way to this program.Source * Linus will be inspired to do some growing up and reorder his life. Whereas Camille , this is the single most dire situation she’s ever been in in her life... And, in the aftermath of that, she feels wholly unprepared to go. So, she will pull away emotionally and seek fight training from Fisher .Source Cast: Main Cast (Series Regulars) * Emma Ishta as Kirsten Clark – TBA * Kyle Harris as Cameron Goodkin – TBA * Salli Richardson as Maggie Baptiste – TBA * Allison Scagliotti as Camille Engelson – TBA * Ritesh Rajan as Linus Ahluwalia – TBA * Damon Dayoub as Quincy Fisher(Source) Supporting Cast (Characters that appear in 3 episodes or more) *Cassidy Freeman as Ellie (Source) *John Billingsley as Mitchell Blair (Source) *Ross Kurt Le as Alex (Source) *Jasmin Savoy Brown as Nina *Kaylee Quinn as Young Kirsten ''Guest Cast:(Characters that only appear in 1 or 2 episodes) *Guy Wilson as TBA Source *Michael Graziadei as TBA(Source) *Tim Chiou as TBA (Sourc e) *Dontrell Griffin as TBA (Source) *Coco Quinn as Young Kirsten Spoilers and Notes: *On July 25th, 2015, it was announced that Damon Dayoub who plays Quincy Fisher was promoted to series reguular for season 2 after recurring for the series' 1st season .(Source) *John Billingsley ''(True Blood, Star Trek: Enterprise) will recur in Season 2 as Mitchell Blair, an NSA executive who arrives on the scene as part of an “abrupt change” to the Stitchers’ organization. Described as having a “folksy, disarming charm” to mask his “ice-cold intent and deadly ideas,” we’re thinking Mitchell will prove quite the thorn in Maggie’s side.(Source) *Additionally, Cassidy Freeman (Smallville, Longmire) will guest-star as Ellie, a hacker who uses her “impressive skills” to taunt the Stitchers team.(Source) *Billingsley and Freeman’s characters will both be introduced in the second episode of Season 2.(Source) *Allison Scagliotti described season 2 as Bigger. Badder. Sexier. Slicker, whereas Ritesh Rajan said that the show's tone is Darker. More mature both as a show and as the characters as whole, and that they are going to pick up right where we left off. So, the events at the end of Season 1 finale definitely will take a heavy toll on everybody in terms of what are they doing at the program.Source *Emma Ishta teased that we will learn more about Kirsten's parents, but especially more about the mother.Source *The first title to be confirmed for season 2 was the 5th episode aptly named Midnight Stitcher .(Source) . *On October 26th, 2015, there was an early 6AM call according to executive producer of the series, Jeffrey A. Schechter(Source). *The table read for one of the episodes of season 2 took place November 20th, 2015 and Norman Buckley was present.(Source) *Scouting for episode 2.06 took place on November 30th, 2015.(Source). *The table read for episode 2.07 took place on December 9th, 2015(Source ). *Damon Dayoub's character, Quincy Fisher will have a lot of fight scenes this season.(Source). *Prepping for 2.08 started on December 14th, 2015.(Source) *Jeff A. Schechter, the executive producer of Stitchers also teased on December 14th, 2015, that we'd be receiving news soon about when the series comes back to airs it's second season.(Source) *On December 15th, 2015, Andrew Zuber( a writer for the series) tweeted that there was prop meeting for the show.(Source). *On December 17th, 2015, the actor Tim Chiou confirmed he'd be appearing in season 2 as a new character that's a lawyer in Pretty Little Lawyers .(Source) *The last day of filming for Stichers in 2015 (at least) was December 22, 2015 according to Ross Kurt Le.(Source) *Coco, Kayley Quinn's younger sister was also cast as an even younger version of Kirsten Clark.(Source 1) *Jasmin Savoy Brown has been cast in a recurring role on ABC Family’s procedural drama series “Stitchers.” She will guest-star as “Nina”, a well-versed fangirl who works at a comic book store and strikes up a “hot nerdy flirtation” with a member of the Stitchers team. (Source) *On January 5th, 2016, it was revealed that a lot of the scenes that require a sound stage are done so at Stage 5.(Source) Episodes: Reception: Gallery: 1.10-BTS01.png 2.01-BTS-01.jpg|BTS shot from Halloween Episode CMvFK9aUEAA5VvG.jpg large.jpg|Storycards for season 2! 13 Nights of Halloween.jpg|ABC Family Halloween Schedule Season 2 table read01.jpg Season 2 table read.jpg 2.01BTS01.png|First Day Filming Season 2 2.01BTS02.png|Read into this what you will... 2.01BTS03.jpg|First slate of Season 2 2.01BTS04.png CSvO7cXUEAAGLFm.jpg CSvlgYFWcAA22wz.jpg CS1wbrGWcAAmug-.jpg 2.01BTS05.png|Behind the scenes filming Season 2 Stitchers2005TableRead.png 2015-11-20 0920.png CUTz68KWcAA7mpr.jpg CUOOxq8UwAAAZWm.jpg CUXrEWyWoAArKjb.jpg CUloafzUkAAZTYl.jpg Kyle S2 BTS.png Ritesh S2 BTS.jpg 2.05BTS04.jpg|The cast bts during Season 2 2.00BTS-Salli.jpg 2015-12-02 1253.png 2.0XBTS Norman-cast.jpg 2.05BTS03.jpg 2.05BTS02.jpg 2.05BTS01.jpg 2.06BTS01.jpg CTFc7gqUYAAp5kX.jpg Ritesh BTS S2-01.png CWd9-N9WsAA2a6s.jpg Emma Ishta S2 BTS.jpg 2.00-Ritesh BTS.jpg|Call Time for Ritesh Rajan, first day of work on S2 Stichers Makeup Trailer.jpg|Stitchers Makeup Trailer gets a Christmas touch 2.0 Alison BTS.jpg|Alison on set filming Season 2 2.05BTS08.jpg 2.05 BTS07.jpg 2.05 BTS06.jpg 2.05 BTS05.jpg 2.09 BTS01.jpg Kyle's notes S1.jpg Coco BTS02.jpg|Coco getting hair and makeup BTS Season 2 Coco BTS01.jpg|Coco Quinn on set of Season 2 playing a Younger Kirsten. 11426172 1606836886249805 787231207 n.jpg|Molly Myer's husband (Jaqueline Stinger) standing in for Ritesh Rajan Molly BTS01.jpg|BTS with Molly Myers (Jaquline Stinger) 2.0 BTS Damon.jpg Sneak Peeks: ABC Family is Becoming Freeform Starting January 2016! A Thank You From Ritesh Rajan-1 Emma and Ritesh|Emma and Ritesh Have Fun BTS Emma, Ritesh and Kyle|BTS with the cast while filming Season 2 Emma Stitchers 1|Emma celebrating the holiday by opening a Christmas Cracker Freeform Stitchers - Emma Ishta|Emma and Kyle tease Season 2 Category:Stitchers TV Series Category:Freeform Category:Upcoming Season Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Article Stubs Category:Season 2